<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Under-Minded by LEGUNDY</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097531">Under-Minded</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LEGUNDY/pseuds/LEGUNDY'>LEGUNDY</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>LEGUNDERY Kinktober 2020 [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bondage, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hypnotism, M/M, Mind Control, Minor Violence, Stocks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 04:02:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LEGUNDY/pseuds/LEGUNDY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Neil's amazing savior takes him to a basement where he tells him he'll have a lot of fun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>LEGUNDERY Kinktober 2020 [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Under-Minded</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a continuation of two other Kinktober fics in this series - they aren't necessary to read, really, since this has no actual "plot" aside from a convenient way to write kink, but if you like this, you may like these!<br/>Day 8: Hypnotism - https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908540<br/>Day 14: Claustrophobia/Confinement - https://archiveofourown.org/works/27020887</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When they entered the house, the stranger's hand on Neil's shoulder to guide him forward, Neil felt his eyes travel around. There were two other men inside. The room they entered was well-decorated and seemed to be lived in. There was a movie playing on a widescreen television, though it was muted, and Neil couldn't focus long enough to identify what movie it was. The room smelled nice, like fresh laundry, and not like the kind that comes out of a cleaning bottle. Everything just seemed nice here. It was so nice that he felt no additional danger as both of the men stared at him and the man who had driven him here. Because of course he wouldn't - he was here with the man who had rescued him, after all.</p><p>"You really found one, Ward," one of the men said, shaking his head in resignation. It was like he'd lost a bet.</p><p>"You should have listened to me," said the savior - Ward, Neil realized. He knew his name now. But there wasn't anything for him to do with it. "Had him locked up in a closet. Based on what I found, they were holding him for ransom, but it sounds like their real target was home when the family got the letter. So they were figuring out what to do with him."</p><p>"He under?" the second man in the house asked, his chin propped on the back of the couch.</p><p>"Oh, yeah," Ward said with a laugh, reaching up to smack Neil hard on the back of the head. He felt his ears ring for a moment as he swayed, dizzy, but as he stood back up he felt no anger or fear - actually, it was nice to be touched, and he smiled up at Ward like Ward had just tickled him. </p><p>"You work so fast," the first man marveled.</p><p>"I'll bring him downstairs," Ward said, tugging Neil along and leading him to a doorway with a staircase behind it. "I'll put him under a little deeper and then we can mess around."</p><p>What was he under? Neil was curious as they walked down the stairs, him in front. His legs were still shaky from the car ride, but he couldn't actually place that it was due to the car ride. He wished his new master would carry him, let him wrap his arms around his neck as he picked him up bridal-style and carried him down the steps. He dreamily pictured that as they reached the base of the stairs and Ward led him to a couch. There was a number of things surrounding the couch, some strange wooden things, but he couldn't focus to see what they were, because Ward was right in front of him, squatting down to sit before him and curling his fingers around his ear as he stroked some strands of hair away. The touch was so electrifying, Neil thought he might drool. What was with him, anyway? Hadn't he just met this man? And now he was in a house he'd never been to - in the basement, no less - and there were more strangers upstairs. And what was all the stuff leaning against the wall? His eyes moved towards them, but Ward said, "Neil," and his eyes snapped back to him. "Follow my finger." </p><p>"Huh?" he said, his tongue suddenly heavy. Hadn't it been like this before? It was suddenly so hard to talk.</p><p>"Follow my finger," Ward repeated, holding his index finger up in front of him. "Do you see it?"</p><p>Neil followed the finger as it moved up and down with his eyes, managing to slur out the sound, "Uh huh."</p><p>"I can tell you're really comfortable in this room," he said. He kept following it, feeling clouds of cotton stick to his head and smother his brain. "You really enjoy being in here, and anything that happens in here is a lot of fun for you. You feel happy when you're in here." Neil swallowed. It was like he could see every line on his finger, every wave of the print curling around on the pad of his finger. It was a little overwhelming, but he found he couldn't look away - didn't want to look away. He swallowed again. "You like when people touch you, don't you?"</p><p>"Yeah," he said, his cheeks suddenly hot.</p><p>"Has anyone ever fucked you?" He shook his head slowly, eyes still glued to the finger. "You're going to love it. It's going to be the best thing you've ever felt. And it's even better because it's in here." Neil nodded in agreement. That sounded right. It made sense, knowing what else he knew about how awesome this room was. "But the best part of all, Neil, is that it pleases me when you get used." He felt his cock harden at that, licking his lips in excitement at that. He was so desperate for a way to please him, and it was that easy? He just had to do something he already liked? He knew he was smiling from how much it hurt his cheeks. This was so amazing. This guy was really giving him so much, and hardly asking for anything in return. "You like it when I'm pleased, don't you?"</p><p>"Yes," he all but moaned, leaning forward in his seat to try and get closer. He could see Ward smiling somewhere beyond the finger. </p><p>"Good." And then the finger was gone. Neil blinked sleepily. "You need to undress, okay?" Ward said, standing up. "Get all the way naked and then kneel on the floor.</p><p>Neil did just that. He pulled off his clothes as if he were desperate to get out of them. Once he was nude, even his socks stripped, he dropped down onto his knees, turning his attention to Ward, who was picking up a rectangular piece of wood that was sliced in half from the equipment on the wall and had a length of rope in his other hand. He smiled at Neil, who smiled back, as if they were sharing some sort of moment together. "Put your hands up," he said, and Neil did, lifting them over his head and allowing the cut wood to go over his wrists, two holes cut out slotting them inside perfectly. Ward snapped a lock on the short side of the device to keep the piece closed. "Try pulling out," he said, and Neil tugged at his wrists, finding them held securely by the stocks. "There, you see? Nice and secure."</p><p>"Yeah," Neil said, smiling a dopey smile. "Nice and secure." He watched in amusement as Ward attached a ring on the stocks to another on the ceiling with the rope, then followed his directions to raise his hands as high as he could until he was almost on the balls of his feet to keep himself from needing to stand. He watched as Ward tugged on the rope and tested its strength. And he watched as Ward unzipped his pants, revealing his half-hard cock.</p><p>Neil's mouth went dry at the sight. He leaned forward slightly, excitement building, but Ward pressed him back, laughing. "No, no. Not that hole." He watched as he circled around him, kneeling down behind him and pressing himself against the cleft of his ass. His cock went between his cheeks, stroking between them with long, drawn-out thrusts, and Neil would have doubled over were it not for the rope holding him up. <em>That's why he did that</em>, Neil decided with amazement. His master was a genius. He was amazed and delighted all the way up until he felt the head of his cock against his ass, and then it began to enter, and the stretch made his eyes widen.</p><p>"There you go," his master purred, stroking his hands up Neil's chest. "You're so tight. You're perfect." Neil didn't speak, lips parted in shock at the pain. "You must feel so full. It feels amazing, doesn't it?"</p><p>"Yes," he heard himself wheeze.</p><p>"You love taking cock."</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"You can take anything I tell you to take."</p><p>Neil swallowed, eyes still wide. "<em>Yes</em>."</p><p>"Good." And then Ward was thrusting, his hips pistoning in and out of him with a steady, easy rhythm. Neil finally managed to close his eyes for a moment, trying to focus on the feelings and identify them so they weren't so overwhelming but it was so hard when he barely remembered how to use his brain. Fingers on his chest, on his nipples. Moving down his stomach, then back up. The tight fullness of being fucked. The way his insides felt hollow when he pulled back, and cried out with - something when he pushed back in. Pleasure, he decided, since this was what pleased him. If it pleased Ward, it would please Neil.</p><p>"There you go," he heard Ward whisper in his ear. "You're getting hard. You love this."</p><p>"Uh huh," he replied, nodding to no one but himself. "Feels - good."</p><p>"Tell me about it."</p><p>"Feels like I'm… full." He didn't know what else to say. "And you're - happy."</p><p>The thrusts slowed for a moment as Ward seemed to absorb that, but then Neil heard him laugh quietly and the thrusts picked back up. "Yes," he agreed, "I'm very happy. I'm happy I found you."</p><p>Neil felt butterflies bursting in his stomach. "I'm - Me too. I'm so happy. Since you found me."</p><p>"Mmm-Hmm." Ward kissed the back of his neck, pinching both of his nipples. "You're going to do everything I say?"</p><p>"Yes," Neil gasped, pressing his chest out and into the touch. "Yes, of course, anything - "</p><p>"Then fuck yourself on my cock." His thrusts slowed until only the head was in Neil, and Neil looked back, momentarily confused. "Just like I was. Jerk your body back onto me. Fuck yourself." He tested pressing back into him, and the strange feeling of control when he took his cock as far as he liked before pulling forward and away was so unusual that he struggled to place it for a few more thrusts. When one seemed to angle just right, brushed along just the right spot inside him that he'd realized was the most exciting, he swallowed and began to aim for it. He grinded back against Ward with slow and careful strokes at first, but when Ward groaned in pleasure, his thrusts sped up, his hips gyrating to keep up with the speed as he fucked himself raw on his waiting cock.</p><p>"That feels so good," Neil gasped, amazed at the pleasure he could get from something like this. But it was with Ward, and Ward was pleased, so therefore Neil had to be pleased, too. He felt like he was being bombarded with blasts of pleasure as Ward grunted softly, his hands on either side of Neil's hips, and when the suddenly gripped him tight and held him still, Neil was so lost in his own motions that the orgasm he poured into him was like a mudslide. He felt himself go slack on the rope as he felt every drip of semen fill his hole, Ward shooting so deep inside that he could hardly breathe. His own cock desperately twitched as it stood high, but then Ward pulled free, a dribble of cum following his cock as he left Neil hanging there.</p><p>For a moment his clarity came to him, and he felt his heart start to race. He wasn't supposed to be here. This was dangerous. This was not good. This was absolutely not good. </p><p>"Next!" Ward called, and the sound of his voice instantly brought him right back. He heard footsteps coming down the stairs and looked drowsily in its direction. Whatever happened in this room would be fun for him. He was comfortable in here. And he felt so secure and good, held up like this by the stocks and rope. He licked his lips as he waited to see how he could please Ward next.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>